D
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 38. Synopsis The giant Pokémon battles Dialga and Palkia. Diamond confronts Cyrus, and opens his true feelings towards Cyrus about space and time. This stops the Legendary Pokémon from fighting. Cyrus, however, is persistent in his goal, so Pearl teams up with Diamond to have one shot at destroying the Red Chain that controls Dialga and Palkia. The two take their chance, unaware of a bigger, more sinister plot from Team Galactic's scientist - Charon. Chapter Plot Pearl asks Dr. Footstep why is he here, to which the latter answers he was warped here from the police station. Still, he is very excited to have obtained a rare footprint, and remarks that the giant Pokémon is their ally. Platinum is glad, while Cynthia mutters "Regigigas". Diamond and Regigigas march, and the latter strikes down Dialga and Palkia. The brute force amazes Cynthia, Platinum and Pearl, who believe that Regigigas can stop Dialga and Palkia, thus preventing the hole from expanding. Diamond cheers, but gets attacked by Honchkrow, and falls to the ground. Pearl and Platinum become concerned, as Cyrus stands in front of Diamond, asking why is he always in his way. Cyrus asks why doesn't Diamond understand his goal to form a complete world. Cyrus realizes that none of them understand the meaning of space and time. Diamond lowers his head, and states he understands. He admits his failures that he is slow, while Pearl is hasty. In fact, one hour might feel too slow for Diamond and too long for Pearl, but it is the same hour that they both felt. He remarks that they didn't know any other place, besides their hometown and the neighboring locations, and always wondered how wide the world was when they met new people and Pokémon. Diamond states that's the space he felt, to which Cyrus claims he is just stopping him because Diamond only believes in such foolish ideas. He shakes his head, stating he has to get rid of this incomplete world. Diamond asks Cyrus why does he have to decide. He remarks the time he spent with Pearl and Platinum, and the space they travelled over, are the most important to him. He points out the people - the Gym Leaders and Cynthia, too - also value this space and time. Thus, Diamond proclaims Cyrus as a selfish person to attempt to take the space and time that they value. Cyrus glares Diamond for a bit, and gets surprised: he turns around, as Dialga and Palkia look at him. Cyrus wonders why have they stopped fighting, since they are still under his control, and aren't even halted by Regigigas. He grits his teeth, thinking that the Legendary Pokémon support Diamond's foolish ideas. Cyrus uses the Red Chain to have Dialga and Palkia continue fighting each other. The two do so, creating a flash of light. Cyrus points at the broken chain. Since Diamond and the rest set the lake guardians free, Cyrus points out he had to make an artificial chain, which snapped when the Gym Leaders intervened. As Cyrus is using the Red Chain, he uses the artificial one to attack Diamond, claiming the chain is incomplete, too. Pearl and Platinum visit Diamond, who are quite amused by the stunt he just pulled, and like him for his guts. Platinum admits she's pleased to have travelled with them, but Diamond fears that his intervention only caused more fighting between Dialga and Palkia, which also hurt Regigigas. Pearl asks Platinum about the scripture, who has finished reading it. She explains that Dialga and Palkia are complements to each other: she reads time and space, as well as the Lustrous and Adamant Orb, including Dialga's Roar of Time and Palkia's Spacial Rend. Platinum shows everything is in balance, to which Diamond notes there's just one Red Chain. Platinum believes Cyrus is controlling only one Pokémon, and the balance will be collapsed soon. To upset that balance, Diamond and Pearl are ready to attack. Dialga attacks Palkia, causing it to fall on the ground. Cyrus goes to take control of Palkia, so Platinum orders the boys to attack: all of their Pokémon hit the Red Chain. The attack snaps Dialga out of its state. It shakes its head with Palkia, then forms a flash of light, which pulls Cyrus to it. Cyrus, who is levitated towards the light, notes Diamond's sympathetic emotions, Pearl's unbending will and Platinum's wisdom. He realizes the trio, who are individually incomplete, supported each other, and complemented each other's mistakes, which is how they managed to defeat him. With that, Cyrus falls to the ground. Pearl and Diamond are glad, as the hole is shrinking, and the distortions have stopped. Cynthia sees Cyrus, whose mind and body have taken a lot of damage. She is pleased, as Team Galactic has been crushed, and Dialga and Palkia have stopped fighting. Despite this not being a spectacular ending, Cynthia is pleased that they did their best. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum smile, and fist-bump each other. Diamond sees they now have to find ingredients for missy. Platinum asks for what, and is reminded they are at the top of Mt. Coronet. Platinum realizes she forgot about her quest for the family emblem, to which Diamond and Pearl help her in finding it. Platinum is given the emblem, and Pearl proudly announces that they completed their goal. Platinum, however, reminds one more objective: they need to find the victims that got warped away - the bodyguards Paka and Uji. She swears she wants to find them, as they wanted to protect her, just like Pearl and Diamond did. Pearl remembers that the two bodyguards got soucked into Team Galactic's machine, and notes they should ask one of the organization's superiors. Since they cannot ask Cyrus, Pearl thinks for now, it'd be best to take the Gym Leader to the hospital. The group takes the Gym Leaders on their Pokémon. The Team Galactic scientist observes Regigigas, commenting it is one of the Legendary Pokémon, and wants to obtain it. He thinks of ambushing them, but refuses to, and looks at the hole. He wants to fulfill his goals, and needs to get measurements. The scientist finds everyone foolish that they believe the hole to be a seed for a new universe. Diamond notices the scientist, who tries to retreat, even if he can't get the data. Suddenly, Byron emerges from the ground with Professor Rowan, Mr. Berlitz and the Underground Man, asking him aobut the data. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum are surprised to see them having emerged. Byron's Bronzong holds the scientist, preventing his escape, and takes his device. The scientist demands of Byron not to mess around with the device, as the portal is resonating. The portal widens, causing large tentacles to emerge. They grasp Dialga, Palkia and Cyrus, and take them through the portal, much to everyone's shock. Platinum notices an eye in the portal, and a large body that shifts away. The scientist laughs, showing he was correct. Platinum is certain that thing inside was a Pokémon, to which the scientist questions if they know what is beyond that portal. He adds they should look from there; the scientist's man is Charon, and asks of her to remember his face. He bids everyone farewell, and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Kit notices Charon, and stretches its tongue to capture him, but Charon retreats. Diamond becomes displeased that he fled, but notices Kit got a journal. Elsewhere, Volkner looks at the portal, and comments he is going at the Sendoff Spring by taking the Spring Path. Volkner notes there's a giant hole in the sky. The man over the phone laughs, and asks Volkner what does he feel. Volkner feels joy, as he can sense something incredibly powerful from it. A young man talks to Volkner over the phone, and invites him to investigate this phenomenon together. The man invites Volkner to the Battle Zone, where he is located. The people started to go, each to their own place. Two weeks later, a woman, speaking to a man comments that they are going to the sea, which she hasn't been in years. She shows her family emblem, and adds it's more of a practice, since she's going to meet her family. The woman admits the family emblem is formed from gems that she found atop Mt. Coronet when she was young. The man asks did Platinum do well, to which the woman confirms she did, even if it was a bit early for a 12-year-old girl. The woman admits she never thought Platinum would be involved in that big incident, and gets a call. The woman greets her daughter, Platinum, and approves of her quest, since she is investigating something, too. The woman notes about the place, where the original bodyguards were sucked into, and confirms that place. The woman states they'll soon be reunited, as they have to report this to the international police. Suddenly, a sailor asks the woman to sign the form, on which she writes the words "Yanase Berlitz". Yanase tells her daughter that they are investigating the Distortion World, and she is on the ship sailing to Sinnoh. Debuts Character *Flint Pokémon *Giratina (Origin Forme) *Diamond's Regigigas Trivia *This is the final chapter of the Diamond & Pearl arc. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 38 chapters